


Saturday Morning in Suburbia

by go_bruins



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BECAUSE FUCK THAT SHIT, Domestic Fluff, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, Fluff, Fuck the epilogue, JUST GONNA WORK THAT TAG IN THERE, Just two wives in love in the morning, Slice of Life, king of the hill core vibes when i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/go_bruins/pseuds/go_bruins
Summary: The morning sun wakes a very sleepy lady and she ponders just how much she loves her wife and how peaceful her life is.





	Saturday Morning in Suburbia

The morning sun glimmered through the half open blinds the to the Maryam-Lalonde bedroom. The light cascading through the room, across the floor and up and onto the bed directly targeting the poor troll in what one could only call a most homophobic of actions, waking up a girl at 6 in the morning on a Saturday. Truly disgusting, Kanaya thought to herself as she was roused from her sleep, but there was always one bonus to waking up so early, the sight of her beloved wife, still fast asleep, snoring loudly as she lay atop the bed in a most undignified fashion. 

Kanaya took a second to rub the sleep from her eyes before taking in and savouring the sight of Rose’s sleeping form. No walls up, no pretensions about her form, a completely authentic and beautiful sight. So beautiful that Kanaya could not help herself as she leaned over and planted her lips onto the Lalonde’s cheek, a daring display of passion and love for her wife in the early morning hours was far better than a coffee. Though she could most certainly use one even if that did mean removing herself from under the covers and slipping away from the figure of her sleeping partner. 

Delicate footsteps followed Kanaya as she made her way off the bed without managing to wake Rose and then out the door and down the hall to the pair’s kitchen, the cool tiles a welcome feeling to the troll as she meandered over to the kitchen counter. From her position she could look out the window and into the backyard, watching the sun streak over the beautiful garden Rose and her had started when they moved in. Of course Jade was over every now and then to remind the pair which plants to water and which to move into the shade but at the heart of all of it, the garden was something the pair of them had put together themselves, something they worked on hand in hand, by each other’s side even if that meant having to deal with the compost. 

Such romantic thoughts were lovely but unfortunately they alone could not provide the caffeinated kick Kanaya needed so early in the morning. Love for your wife can certainly fuel you but a little top up of coffee in the morning couldn’t hurt. And thus the Maryam got to work, fetching her favourite mug from the cupboard, obviously a Twilight themed one that had come as a pair, gifted to the lucky ladies on their wedding day from Roxy. Keeping with her overt vampire coding it only seemed right for Kanaya to fetch the one adorned with Edward’s face to hold her morning brew. 

One scoop of instant coffee and one boiled pot of water later and Kanaya felt very content with herself as she sipped away, leaning against the counter and watching the early morning goings on throughout the neighbourhood through her kitchen window. “Honestly Kanaya? You leave me alone in bed so you can run downstairs and cheat on me with some ground beans?” The tired voice of the Lalonde ran through the kitchen as Kanaya was called away from her nosing about, “Ah you know me Rose, I can never turn a good cup down. She was just beckoning to me, and I lost myself in the moment,” Kanaya retorted, plopping her mug down so she could stride over and greet her wife with a gentle kiss straight to the lips. 

Rose kissed her back, though a tad on the sloppy side as she was still trying to wake herself up as she stood groggily by Kanaya’s side in the kitchen. “I suppose I can forgive this slip up, the early morning sun does strange things to a person which is I why try and keep myself in bed until midday,” She hummed, dotting her wife’s cheeks with kiss after kiss before she worked up the energy to pry herself from Kanaya’s arms and begin getting to work making her own cup. Rose made the effort, even in her tired state to fetch the matching mug to Kanaya’s, giving her a wink before getting herself busy, two scoops of coffee, two sugars, a healthy serving of cream and finally some water. 

The Maryam reached over to pick her own cup back up, taking a sip as she watched Rose stir her own concoction together. She’s harkened back to their early days, the days where the two of them had so many emotional walls up it would have made such a peaceful morning impossible, the days when Rose would assured Kanaya that “yes of course, she loves her coffee black” and would have hidden just how bitter the whole thing was through a refined yet false smile. And yet there Rose was, without a care, without pretence, the light from the window pouring onto her face and through the blonde locks of her hair. The only thing brighter was the glint of the sunlight bouncing off the golden wedding band adorned to Rose’s finger. 

“Can you blame me Rose, you looked ever so peaceful drooling onto your pillow that my weary sapphic heart couldn’t bear the burden of waking you,” Kanaya teasingly hummed as she cupped at her mug with both hands, sidling over so she could lean her head down against the shoulder of her wife’s smaller frame. The two of them stood side by side, sipping away at their coffee as they both looked out into the garden, and they both felt so completely at peace with the scenery around them, the chirping of the birds in the trees and the sounds of suburbia bustling to life in the morning even if it was a weekend. Neither of them knew what the rest of the day would bring, but right now, in this brief window of time, they both felt happy enough just being side by side, coffee’s in hand, enjoying the view, together. And in love.

**Author's Note:**

> well this is a load of shit lol but i love rosemary and they are so beautiful and amazing and deserve the world.


End file.
